The Phantom of the ECC
by redpoet2
Summary: A parody of the ECC The members find themseves in the Phantom of the Opera, with all the characters playing key roles. Filled with songs, drama, and sidesplitting humor, this is one parody you will never forget!


Prologue:

To fully understand our story you must first go back and learn the long complicated background story... Which goes as such...

(Danneh Playing with dolls shaped like Him, Destiny, Degona, ND, and Danielle)  
**Danneh:** (In his voice) Now Destiny, I have you in my clutches, to have my way with you...  
(Destiny voice) No, please. Leave me alone!  
(Danneh) No you are mine!  
(Degona voice) Not so fast Danneh!  
(Danneh) Degona!  
(Degona voice) Yes it's me; I'm here to save my best friend. Hi Des...  
(Danneh) Now you are going to die!  
(He hits the Degona doll, and makes dying noises)  
(ND voice) Hey what did you do to my love?  
(Danneh) The same thing I'm going to do to you big boy!  
(He hits the ND doll, and makes dying noises)  
And you too!  
(He hits the Danielle doll, and makes dying noises)  
(Danneh) And now Destiny, I have you in my clutches, to have my wicked way with you, the way I want to.  
(Destiny voice) No, no, go away, I hate you! And yet... I find you strangely attractive.  
(Danneh) Of course you do! You are often attracted to evil and power, and I have both, and you know it!  
(Destiny voice) No, no, leave me alone!  
(Danneh) No, kiss me!  
(Destiny voice) No! Stop!  
(Danneh) Yes, yes!  
(Destiny voice) Oh, oh, oh! Ohhhh, your demonic aura is so big!  
(Super Danny bursts in)  
**Super Danny:** Lord Danneh!  
**Danneh: **WHAT?  
(Danneh gathers up his dolls)  
**Super Danny:** You're needed on the bridge sir!  
**Danneh:** Knock on my door! Knock next time!  
**Super Danny:** Yes, sir!  
**Danneh:** Did you see anything?  
**Super Danny:** No, sir! I didn't see you playing with you dolls again.  
**Danneh:** Good!  
(SD closes the door)

... And that was it. Now to carry on with our story!

(That was a Spaceballs refernce, case you missed it XD )D

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1:**

"I've got the popcorn!" Destiny brought in a giant bowl of popcorn. The members of the ECC were taking a break from all the chaos, and decided to have a movie night.  
"Extra butter, right?" Degona asked, grabbing a handful and shoving it into her mouth.

"Of course." Destiny smiled. She places the bowl on the table, right in front of the big screen TV.

"How long is this movie going to be?" Their reluctant host, Clockwork sighed. To make sure they weren't disturbed, they decided to watch the movie in Clockwork's lair.  
"Quit complaining Clockwork." The Queen, Danielle said. She looked at the DVD cover, smirked, and said, "It's only 141 minutes long!"

"Urgh…" Clockwork groaned. 'I don't see why I have to baby-sit you girls. I should be checking to make sure the timestream is not in chaos…"

"Hey! Considering you didn't even do that when we messed it up, what makes you think we'd believe you now?" Destiny huffed, giving him a glare.  
"Yeah, think of this as your punishment!" Degona sneered, as all the other girls surround him.

"Fine… just no singing!" Clockwork demanded.

"To late!" Lynn sighed, pointing to Destiny and Degona, who has started singing The Phantom of the Opera.

"Oh, God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Clockwork moaned, as they danced across the lair.

"Not all of us," Bombay sighed, "but some of us are."

"Why are we watching this again?" Dan asked, holding up the DVD cover. Destiny stops singing, and stares at him.

"You're kidding, right?" Destiny huffed. "The whole movie's about a psycho phantom who's obsessed with a girl, who uses his powers to control her, and she ends up unconscious in his lair…"

"Quit spoiling the movie, and let's start this already!" Degona laughed, pressing the play button on the DVD player. The movie started, and the gang began to watch it with eagerness and dread. But, unknown to them, the movie wasn't the only thing that was being watched.

"I don't see why I have to do this… I'm the ghost of sleep, not the ghost who gets ordered around by demons and doesn't get paid!" Nocturne sighed, as he floated outside Clockwork's tower. He had been given orders by Danneh to put all the ECC girls to sleep. He was free to give them nightmares, or just really weird dreams. He sighed, and then sneaked his way into the lair.

Oblivious to their new guest, the girls, guys, and Clockwork just sat there watching the movie. And as the movie hit the point where Christine sings "Phantom of the Opera" with The Phantom, Nocturne appears behind them, causing them all to fall into a deep sleep.

"Sweat dreams my pawns… dream off…" He glances at the TV, and smirks. "Dream of the Phantom… of the Opera!" With that, everyone sighed, tossed a bit, as more of his sleep stars fell down on them. He laughs maniacally, and then disappears into the ghost zone, leaving the members of the ECC doomed to have a very, very strange dream!


End file.
